What Would Happen
by TvRomances
Summary: What would happen if Jay and Erin were dating before the show started. This has all the scenes from each episode from the show with what would happen if Lindsay and Halstead were dating.
1. Stepping Stone

**This is what would happen in each episode if Erin and Jay were dating before the show ever started. I will write a chapter for every episode of the show.******_ Italics are Erin's thoughts. _**These will all be written from Erin's pov. I tried to write from Jay's pov and it didn't sound right. I will try and update this as much as possible. Please review my story when you get doneI will update this and my other story Knight In Shining Kevlar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

* * *

I was pouring a cup up of coffee when Jay walked up to me handing me his coffee mug to pour some in. I did this and as I grinned and said "Katelyn asked about you."  
"You still haven't told her about us yet" Jay said even though he already knows the answer to that question. Nobody else knows about us besides the Intelligence unit. We both thought that if we hid it from Voight we would hell to pay if he ever found out. He was pissed for a while but then accepted it. But I new that he wasn't really happy, I think he was just happy with the fact that I had finally found someone.  
Jay just sighed and responded with his usual "Tell her I said hi"  
I laughed and stood in front of him "Maybe I will tell her about us. Maybe then she will stop flirting and making passes at my boyfriend when we go out together." With every word I had stepped closer to him. Now I was just leaning against him. I could tell he was trying to catch his breath with me being so close. I just wanted to test him to see his restraint with me at work. When I saw his hands start to move to my waist and start to lean forward I backed away. I watched his face as he had figured out what I had done. I laughed and left the break room smiling. Just as I got to my desk and Jay had just walked out of the break room Voight walked in. No doubt ready with our new case.

When Voight said we had to go undercover I looked over to see Jay smiling. He loved going undercover.  
"Open up Rev!" Jay said banging on our suspect Rev's door. We had been standing here for 5 minutes. I could hear Antonio say in my ear "Maybe Rev isn't home." Jay just kept going. Suddenly the next door neighbor came out of his apartment "Will you keep it down" the old man asked sounding annoyed. "Am I knocking on your door? No," Jay said "Then go back inside." Then Rev's door opened. Who was standing in his doorway was defiantly not Rev. I just kept looking at the guy and jittering looking like a junkie who was going through withdrawals. I wasn't really paying attention to what anyone was saying then I noticed 2 things. 1) I had just caught a glimpse of something on the guys pants leg. Then I saw it again. Blood. 2) Jay had started pulling me into the apartment. That was one thing Voight was adamant about when he gave us instructions. Do not go into the room. I immediately tensed up and pulled Jay back to me and outside. "Lets come back when Rev's here" I said looking for an excuse.  
"You have been up my ass all day about scoring" Jay said looking at me confused.  
"I changed my mind" I said I little more forcefully. Finally he came in and came with me.

When we got back to the group I explained what I saw. It was decided the we would do a knock-and-talk to sort it all out. Everybody was walking up to the apartment from the cars when all of a sudden BANG BANG BANG! I didn't even have time to react before Jay was shoving me against the car. I was behind Jay and Jules was behind me when Voight yells "Get the long guns!" Almost instantly Jay, Antonio, and Olinksy run to the back to the car to get the long guns. We all move in and go in the apartment. I got to the bathroom to clear it where I find a body laying on the floor and the head in the sink. After the all clear we all go to stand in the living room to talk about what we found when there is a noise in the closet. Jules opens it and in it sits a 13 year old boy.

We are heading back to the district. We brought the kid with us to question and figure out what he knows. Antonio and Jules take the kids upstairs and I start to walk when Jay stops me. "I owe you one" he says. I start to think all the ways he can do that when I stop myself because I know he is being serious. I just settle for punching him in the shoulder and saying "That's why you have backup"

After our briefing on Pulpo and my ride with Voight everybody left to go check out this guy called Coop who was linked to Pulpo. As soon as Jay shot the lock off we stormed in. Laying on the floor was Coop. When we got back we were introduced to Adam Ruzek. _He is so new. Hope he can hack it._

As we were driving to the store to see who bought the burn phone Jay and I were talking with our usual banter. Nothing had really changed since we started dating about 2 months ago. He just got more protective when we were put in dangerous situations. And after work we go to one of our apartments and talk about our day and usually spend the night where ever we were. We had just pulled up to the store when I spotted 4 guys in the lot next to the store working on a car. They were staring at me. I new that stare. I got it often. That is the stare that pisses Jay off. One of the guys says something. I think it was his attempt at flirting. To me it was just rude. I just ignore him and walk away but I know Jay said something to him about it.

We were walking out of the store after we got the name and the picture we want. We are almost to the car when I hear a crack behind me and see the guy that had said something had tossed a beer bottle at me. _Real mature_. I looked over at Jay and saw his face. I knew that look. I just held out my hand as he handed me his gun and badge. I watched as he went over and fought with the guy._ He is over reacting but god is he hot when he is_. He soon walked back over to me and I handed him his suff and we got back in the car. When he shut the door and looked at me I gave him a quick peck him on the cheek. "What was that for" he asked surprised. I grinned and turned around and said "For being a great boyfriend"

We were all standing outside Shane Cameron's apartment waiting for Jules and Antonio who were upstairs to see if Shane was upstairs. As we were waiting the other Lieutenant **(could not remember his name**) got out of his car with his unit and came up to Voight. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell Voight was getting pissed. I then saw him pick up his radio and say "Pull back target could be upstairs" There wasn't a response. Instead there was a loud BANG! "OFFICER DOWN!" I heard Antonio yell in the radio. _Oh god_ is all I thought when I saw Jules laying on the floor with blood coming from her next. Jay had stayed outside and then I see our car fly by the door and I know he is going after Pulpo. _Be safe_ I think. I then help load Jules in the ambulance and ride with her holding her hand telling her it will be okay.  
All of a sudden all I hear is...Beeep...

Now I am laying in bed with Jay at my apartment. It is around 3 in the morning but I cant sleep. I just keep hearing the beep on Jules heart monitor. When we had got to my place I just broke down on Jay. I knew he was upset to but he had lost friends in combat before and he had his ways of dealing with it. I had never lost any of my close friends before. He had just held me and comforted me until my sobs had stopped. He had fallen asleep maybe an hour ago. I was happy he had went to sleep. It gave me time to think and reflect on what had happened. I had thought that cops under Voight were indestructible. I was wrong. Now all I can do is worry about it being Jay one day. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him. Then I get scared that maybe one day it will be me. I start to freak out in my head a little bit when I feel Jay move closer to me and wrap his arm around my waist. Then I know. We will be fine, we will look after each other and always protect each other.

* * *

**Well that is my story from my the first episode. All I really did was take all the scenes with Erin and Jay in them and twist them some. At the end of all the chapters I think I will add a part about when then get home. Please review this and tell me what you think so I can fix something in this chapter so I don't make the same one in the next chapter. And please go and read my other story Knight in Shining Kevlar.**


	2. Wrong Side Of The Bars

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been super busy with school and trying not to fail math. That is working out rather unsuccessfully. It also took me so long because I usually re watch the episode and then I write out the story and then type it. So it is a really lengthy process. I don't mind though because I love to write. Oh and the lines will separate the different scenes. Here is the new chapter from episode 2. Review please.**

* * *

I had to go and tell Jules family that she wouldn't be coming home. I had never thought about the kids answering the door. I immediately asked for their dad, not wanting them to see the look on my face and ask where there mom was. I was relieved for a short time when Jules husband came to the door. All I could say was "Jules..." I couldn't finish the sentence. He must have understood the look on my face because he just shut the door, came outside, hugged me and cried. As I hugged him I just kept thinking_ I hope me or Jay ever have to go through this_

* * *

As me and Jay were driving to the location to meet the team, our usual fun and exciting banter wasnt floating through th air. With Jules Dying and Diego getting kidnapped I was emotionally drained. "I dont know how Antonio is dealing with all this. If I had a kid out there I would be incoherent" I said blankly staring at the road ahead.

I could feel Jay look at me and take my hand "And I would be right there next to you helping you through it"

I just looked at him. I knew he would always be there for me when he was my partner, but know that we were dating that had just reinforced my previous thoughts.

* * *

Me and Jay were sitting outside the entrance of the warehouse waiting to hear the next move. Before I can even think of anything I hear Voight say across the radio in his gruff tone "Go Go Go"

We immediantly rune out of the car and to the door of the warehouse. I put my hand on Jay's arm letting him know I have his back. We move down a hallway for a while before it goes out into diffrent directions. Jay motions for us to split up and I move to go down the right hallway. I am almost past one of the coloums when I feel something hit my head and I fall to the ground.

As I sit up I see our suspect run down the hall. I grab my radio groaning at the throbbing pain radiating from my head "Suspect on foot out the southwest side of the warehouse" I know sooner or later Jay will coming running up to me asking me if I'm okay.

* * *

As Im walking out of the warehouse he rushes up to me. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" he asks pointing my head down so he can look at the knot I can already feel forming on my forehead.

I just brush his hand away telling him Im okay even though I am getting a major headache already not doubt from the blow to the head. All I want to do is find Diego. He argus with me for a good 5 minutes wanting me to fo to the hospital. I finally compromise and tell him I will get checked out by the parmedics on scence. The verdict is that I have a slight concussion and the only side effects are that I will most likely get a headache and might experaiance some vomiting.

As we are walking back to rejoin the unit Jay pulls me to the side of the building where nobody can see us and pulls me into a tight hug. "Thank god your okay" I hear him say into my hair.

I look at him and grab his hands and look straight into his eyes and say "Nothing is going to happen to me."

I can tell he is still worried because in the course to walking the about 30 feet to the rest of the unit he asks me a total of 10 times if im sure im okay. "Im fine," I say brushing him off "just a headache but I will feel ten times better when we get Diego back and we nail Puilpo to the wall"

I can feel Jay smirk and mumble "That's my girl"

* * *

We are going through CI files in the tech room. As I look at the pictures I just keep thinking how this used to be me. It still would be if Voight hadn't pulled me off the streets. I hear Voight speak and it pulls me out of my thoughts. He pulls me and Jay aside and tells us to go scope out sights for a possible trade.

When we get to one of the spots Jay is pointing out possible sniper spots and im drawing them out, I could tell by his body language something was off and he wanted to say something to me.

Then he looks at me and asks nervously "Can I ask you something"

I just nod still focusing on drawing, then he says something that pulls me out of my thoughts "I saw your file. As one of Voight's CI's"

All I can do is just look up at him. I had never really told him anything about my past except that Voight had saved me and he had never pushed it any further. I hoped he never would. My past was the biggest thing I was ashamed of and hated about myself.

I started to explain everything to him. From my dad going to jail, to my mom the junkie, to myself and the drugs, and how Voight saved me and got me clean. I was almost in tears when I was finished. I hated my past and hoped that this day would never come when I would have to explain it even though I new in the back of my head that this day would come.

I looked up at Jay. He hadnt said anything through the whole story. I was waiting for him to bolt and run but then he said something I hadnt expected, "I guess I owe Voight"

I looked at him confused. He must have saw my confused look because he started to elaborate, " If Voight didnt save you then you wouldnt have became a cop. We wouldnt have met and started dating and I couldnt have done this" and with that he cupped my cheeks and kissed me. It was caring and sweet. It took all of me not to breakdown and cry. He didnt even care about my history. For that I was grateful. My biggest fear was that he would find out about my history and breakup with me and I honestly dont know if I could have handle that.

When we pulled apart I looked at him and asked "So you dont think less of me?"

He looked at me shocked and then started laughing "If anything I think you are stronger than I ever thought you were." He then wrapped his arm around me and gave me a side hug as we headed back to the car. As we were walking back the only thing that crossed my mind was_ I defiantly have a keeper_

* * *

When we got to Union Station we all fanned out to look for Diego. I walked outside to check the departing buses, and thats when I saw him. Diego was getting on a bus with an older man headed for Indianapolis. I pulled out my radio and radioed in what I found. Voight immediate response was to wait there. I looked around nervously as the last of the passengers were starting to board. I was not losing Diego. So I did the first thing that popped into my head.

I get on the bus

* * *

When I sat down I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Voight telling him I was on the bus and had eyes on Diego. I then sent Jay a text telling him where I was and that I loved him. A few seconds passed before I got a text back from Jay "Be safe and I love you to" it read. I just sat back in my seat and smiled ready for whatever was about to happen.

* * *

I had been on the bus for about 15 minutes when I saw the driver talking into her earpiece. My phone then vibrated in my pocket. "10 min" it read from Voight.

Not soon after did we start having engine trouble and I understood the plan. "We are having engine trouble folks. A backup bus will be here to take you on your way shortly" said the driver. I would never be happier to get off a bus.

* * *

It was over. We got Diego out and he was safe. Voight gave us all permission to go straight home and that we would deal with the paperwork in the morning. As everybody got in their cars and I was walking to our car I looked down at my hands. They were still shaking. I tossed Jay the keys which was unusual because I never let him drive. He gave me a worried look but didn't ask any questions as we slid into the car. As I shut the car door and pit my head against the car window I finally let the exhaustion overtake me and I fell asleep.

* * *

I new we had arrived home when I felt Jay's hand on my arm. "Wake up baby" I heard him say sweetly.

I got up and headed for his apartment. Apparently he had seen how tired I was because he just took us to his place since it was closer. As I walked in his living room I took off my shoes and fell onto his couch. I had spent so many nights here I had an accumilation of clothes here so we wouldnt have to worry about that.

I could hear Jay in the kitchen. Soon he walked back in with 2 beers in his hand and handed me one. He knew me all to well. I was hoping he wouldn't ask any questions. I was exhausted and my head was killing me. He apparently could tell I wasn't up for much because he just asked if I wanted to watch a movie. All I did was nod and he got up to put a movie in. He soon settled back next to me and I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I didn't even make it past the previews.

* * *

**There it is, the Wrong Side of the Bars chapter. As you probably noticed I did add a few scenes that I wished would happen. Review and tell me if you liked them or not. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Author note

I know I haven't update in awhile and Im sorry. School just got out yesterday so I have more time to write. I have been trying to find a website that would let me watch the 3rd episode again so I could review all the scenes but I cant find one. I am sorry for the long wait and I don't know when it will be that I find another website. So thanks for reading and I hope to post again soon.


	4. Chin Check

**Thank you so much Kelon for giving me that website! It was a life saver. But school is out and that means more time for writing. In this chapter I did cut a few scenes like where they were interrogating the victims wife and the part with Severide. There will be no Lindsay and Severide in this story. No way! So here is Chin Check and thank you again Kelon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Chicago PD or characters.**

* * *

As Jay and I were walking in we could hear Ruzek talking to Olinsky about his upcoming wedding.

"Does that mean you've set a date?" I asked being noisy

"Today's the 21st so 2 weeks from today" Ruzek replied

I could feel Jay pause momentarily behind me "Oh crap today's the 21st" he sighed.

"Yeah, why?" I asked getting worried.

He looked at me like there was something on his mind, "Oh nothing" he replied blankly.

* * *

We were sitting in the car quietly waiting outside the house waiting for something to happen.

I'm looking out of my camera when I see a man come around the corner heading for the door wearing a yellow hoodie with the hood pulled around his head. "We have company" I say over the radio I feel Jay tense next to me ready for action.

I watch as Jay picks up his binoculars looking towards the door. I turn back looking to the door. We are watching as the mystery man pulls out a gun from his jacket and before I can say anything I hear Jay yell "GUN!" Then we duck our heads as bullets come out of the door hitting and killing our mystery man.

We jump out of the car following Voight and Antonio. When we get into the house we see Ruzek shot the guy that had caused all this and was going for his gun again. I refocus on clearing the house after Ruzek shoots the offender. I watch as Jay tries to help save the guy Ruzek shot. I see Ruzek has this blank and distant look on his face and then I remember this is the first guy that he has ever shot.

* * *

I was so tired and a little pissed off by the time I got out of my car and made my way up to my apartment. I couldn't believe Justin kissed me and thought we would be anything. I debated telling Jay about it when I decided not to. I still didn't know what had bothered him this morning and he really didn't have anything to worry about with me and Justin.

As I unlocked my door and stepped in my house I noticed 2 things. 1) I was really tired. 2) It was really quiet. _Jay should be home by now _I thought to myself. As I walked through the living room and into my kitchen there was still no sign of Jay. _Maybe he went out_ I thought, _No he would have texted and asked if I wanted to come along._ When I got to my kitchen and saw a plate of food and a note on the island I knew I was going to get my answer.

**Hey Babe,**

**Didn't know when you would be home or if you had eaten so I went ahead and made you dinner.**

**I don't if I will be awake or not when you get home and if I am already asleep im sorry.**

**Love you,**

**Jay**

I smiled as I read the note. I then looked at the clock on the stove to see it read 1:30 a.m. I defiantly wouldn't blame him if he was asleep after the day we had.

I ate some of the dinner that he made and went into our bedroom to see that he was curled up in bed asleep. _He is really cute when he is asleep_ I thought. I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I came back out in one of Jay's shirts and crawled into bed next to him. I guess he felt the slight shift of the bed because he lifted up his arm and pulled me against him.

"Goodnight I love you" he said in a voice where I could tell he was still half asleep.

"I love you to" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I know it is shorter than the others but there wasn't a lot of scenes with the two of them in this episode. And I will update tomorrow with another chapter. Please leave a review on your way.**


	5. Now Is Always Temporary

**Thank you guys so much for following and adding my story to your favorites. I mean 8 favorites and 32 followers! That is amazing! That is what makes me keep wanting to write. Thank you so much!**

* * *

Voight and I sped to the house of Dean Masters to meet up with the rest of the unit. As we pulled up I could see everybody suited up and ready for action. Antonio and Voight started briefing us on Dean and we got ready to go.

We got to the door. Voight tried to talk him into opening the door so we could talk and do this peacefully but he didnt want to do it the easy way. So we did it the hard way which consisted of Jay shooting the lock off the door with the shotgun.

As we enterd the house we could see Masters pull a girl into the living room with a gun to her head. Everybody was yelling and screaming and pointing guns at him yelling "Put your gun down!"

When I saw that that wasnt going to work I tried to talk him down. The more he told me the more I told him that I believed him and that I would try and help him.

I could feel Jay staring at me from behind. I knew that he was worried about me. I was the only one not pointing a gun at Masters and that put me in a vunerable postion but I knew that him nor anybody else in the unit that was there would let anything happen.

As Masters through me the girl I was hoping that this was all over. Then I heard him say "Im dead anyway."

I turned around hoping I could talk him down from what I knew he was thinking. Before I could even utter a word he had already pulled the trigger and killed himself.

* * *

Me and Jay were sitting on the stairs in the living room at Masters house. Or what used to be Masters house. I didn't know what Jay was thinking about but I could guess it was probably the same thing I was.

I couldn't get the picture of Masters blowing his head off right in front of me out of my head. Then the 'What ifs' start flowing through my head._ Maybe if I tried to talk him down sooner. Maybe I should have seen it coming._ I knew I had to stop thinking this way.

I was still thinking about it when Antonio came by and offered to talk to me and Jay about it if we needed to. After he had walked away me and Jay looked at each other and I could tell we had been thinking the same thing. I didn't really like opening up to people and if there was anybody I was going to talk about it with it would be Jay.

* * *

Me and Jay were walking around the front of the ware house to see if anybody was outside.

"Quiet out front" I heard him radio in to the team

The next thing we heard was Voight say "Were going in"

When Jay popped the locks off the door we all stormed in guns ready.

We were taking heavy fire as soon as they spotted us. I was behind crates with Voight shooting at Ward and one of his accomplices. I saw the guy that I was shooting out duck and run out of the room.

"I got Ward" I heard Voight say as he took of after Ward

"And I got this one" I replied yelling over the gunfire

I followed my suspect to what looked like a storage room. I was about to walk around the corner when I felt a pain come into my side and saw that my suspect had rammed me in the side with a cart.

He then pushed me against the wall and started to fight with me. In the process of fighting him I must have dropped my weapon. It didn't really matter though because with one quick elbow to the nose he was down on the ground.

* * *

We were all standing around and talking after we had caught everybody and Ruzek was laying on the pile of money smiling.

"Hey Lindsey take a picture for me" Ruzek said laughing

"Yor crazy you know that" I said

I laughed at him and only when a shooting pain when up my side did I remember my ribs still hurt like hell. Jay must have seen the pained look on my face and walked up to me.

"Hey, you okay" He asked me with a worried expression

I was about to say I was fine when he moved his hand up my side onto my ribs and I winced and backed away from him.

"Dont you dare tell me your fine because based on that reaction your not. What happened?" he said going for the hem of my shirt and I swatted his hand away.

"My guy just ran into my side with a cart is all. No big deal" I said still swatting his hand away.

"If its not big deal then let me see." I didn't have time to swat his hand away. Only then did I see the huge black and blue bruise on my side. By his reaction I saw that he saw it to. "God Erin why didn't you say anything. We should take you to the hospital to get an x-ray."

"No!" I quickly said. He knew I hated hospitals.

"We need to see if anything is broken" he said being persistent. I know he was doing it because he cared but I was really not in the mood to go to the hospital.

"Why don't you just check for me? And only then if anything is broken will I go to the hospital" I replied coming up with something that I thought he would agree to. I knew that he could poke around to see if anything was broken based on his medical training from the military.

"Fine" I heard him sigh before he picked up my shirt with one hand and started poking around my ribs with his other hand. God did it hurt like hell. I was so glad when he was finished. "Okay nothings broken just really bruised and your probably going to be in pain for a while and most likely get a headache from the pain. So lets get you home and put some ice on your ribs." He said taking my hand.

I was more than ready to go home when I realized I still had something to take care of. I still had to deal with Nadia.

"Umm how about I just meet you back at my place. I have something to take care of first" I could see that he was slightly disappointed when I didn't want to go straight home to take care of my ribs.

With a head nod and a kiss he was in his car and on the way to my house.

* * *

When I got home from dealing with Nadia my ribs were in more pain then they were in before. So went I got home I went straight to the couch and sat next to where Jay had been sitting when I walked in.

"How are your ribs" He asked

"They hurt like hell and my headache doesn't feel much better" I said as I started to get into a comfortable position for my ribs and to lay on Jay.

"Well before you go and get all comfortable let me go get an icepack for your ribs and some Tylenol for the pain and your headache" He said getting up

In a few seconds he returned with everything I needed including a blanket from my room. I took the medicine with some water and he the glass on the coffee table and laid back down so I could lay on him and he gently placed the blanket over us and the ice on my ribs.

"Thanks" I said appreciating the way he took care of me.

"Your welcome. I love you." He said with a kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you to. Hey do you just want to lay out here and watch TV tonight. I don't really feel like getting up." I said hoping he would be okay with it. I really didn't feel like moving seeing as that I had found a pretty comfortable position where I wasn't hurting my ribs that much and I was enjoying laying on Jay.

"Anything you want" He replied sweetly and with another kiss to the top of my head

I smiled continent with the day. Even though I was in pain and today had been a kind of bad day at work I had started the day and was ending the day with the man I loved. I didn't know how this could have gotten any better.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I kind of made up my own scene that I wished would have happened. Review and tell me if you liked it or not. And with the scene at the end of every chapter im not going to end any of the chapter with them having sex or anything like that. I am 15 and I don't really want to write about that and don't really believe that I can. So if you were waiting on that to happen its not going to. **

**Now on a positive note thanks for reading and leave a review please!**


	6. Thirty Balloons

**I'm really sorry I haven't been updating more. I have been volunteering a lot and I was having problems editing this chapter and coming up with ideas for it. Thank you so much Kelon! I know that without you this chapter would have turned out horribly or might have not even** **happened. With that said I will try my best to update more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or any of the characters.**

* * *

I was hanging out with Justin today. He had just got out of prison last night and I didnt feel right leaving him alone where he could get into trouble. I was trying to figure out something for us to do when I rememebered that Jay and Antonio were at the boxing gym today so I started decided I would take him to the gym and introduce them.

When I walked into the gym I found jay next to the boxing ring punching the punching bag (looking really sweaty I might add) talking to Antonio. When Jay saw me he stopped punching the punching bag and started walking towards me to hug me when I put my hands on his chest to stop him.

He looked at me confused "Your all sweaty and gross! Don't touch me!" I said side stepping to get around his hug.

"This is the boxing gym im supposed to be sweaty!" He said while chasing me in a circle still trying to hug me.

"Don't get yourself stuck in the doghouse" Antonio said walking over. "Isn't that Voight's kid?" he said pointing in the direction of the door.

I nodded. "Justin" I called trying to get his attention and motioning him over so I could introduce him. "This is Jay and Antonio" I said pointing them out.

Jay reaches a hand out to shake Justin's hand and Justin just glances at it then turns back to me.

"I have to make some calls" he says walking out the back door.

I see Jay exchange looks with Antonio. "He is like my little brother, I am just trying to keep him out of trouble" I say defending my adopted brother.

"Good luck with that" Antonio says

"Just give him a shot" I request. All I get is a shrug as my response. I take it as the best I can get and I walk out to go find where my brother has gotten to.

* * *

"All im saying is I think Justin is an uphill battle" Jay said as we got out of the car at the precinct.

"He lost his mother and just got out of jail. Give him some time to get used to the real world before you start judging" I said defending my little brother.

"Im not judging, but did you see the attitude he gave me in the gym." I knew the attitude he was talking about. It was the same attitude Justin gave every guy I talked to.

"He is a little protective over me, and I introduced him to a bunch of cops with him being fresh out of jail! You cant tell me you wouldn't have had the same attitude" I said still trying to defend my brother.

"I probably would have had the same attitude I will give you that one. But i thing it was more from me being your boyfriend and I think that made him kind out jealous."

"One: he doesn't even know about us yet. Two: EWWWW he is like my little brother" I said slightly grossed out.

"Maybe he used to see you that way but he sure doesn't now. I saw the look in his eyes it is the same one I have for you" I could hear the jealousy in his words.

I had to try really hard to get my next words out without collapsing from laughing, "Still eww and you have nothing to be jealous of because I still see him as my little brother and nothing with ever happen with us."

He looked at me shocked that I had picked up on his jealousy "Im not jealous!"

"Yeah okay" I said smirking while putting in the code to let us upstairs.

"Im not!" He said holding the gate open as we both went upstairs.

* * *

"This case is getting rough. I am defiantly going to need a drink after this. You up for it tonight?" All of this was bringing up memories from my past and I defiantly didn't want to think about. All I wanted to do was drown my thoughts in some beer and maybe a little vodka.

Jay turned around in his hospital chair, "I don't know how about you ask Voight if that's okay?"

"Why would I do that? He already knows we are together." I was getting kind of confused.

He just sighed and looked at me. What could Voight have done now. I got my answer with the next thing he said.

"Before we came out here he stopped me and gave me this lecture about how we are moving to fast and we need to slow down. He also said now that Justin is back we needed to cool down a little bit so you would have time for him to"

It is official I am going to kill Voight!

"I don't care what Voight says. We are fine and we don't have to change anything. And the part about Justin is nonsense. It wouldn't matter if I was with you or not. So now that all that Voight crap is out of the way what do you say about that drink?"

He just looked at me with that stupid little smirk I love, "Fine but this time I am cutting you off at a certain point. I don't want what happened last time to happen this time and you are not having as near as much Vodka as you had last time."

I vaguely remember the last time we had went out. All I remember from that night is Jay carrying me to my apartment, me trying with no luck to have sex with him which he wouldn't do because I was so drunk **(best boyfriend ever),** and then waking up with a major hangover.

I returned his smirk and responded with "We will see about that" then kissed him and the cheek.

* * *

As soon as we got back to the station I grabbed Voight and pulled him into his office. Needless to say I was pissed!

"What the hell did you say to Jay?!"

"I suggested you two cool off for a little bit and take things slow. I also need your help to make sure that Justin stays out of trouble and I cant have you helping if you are always with him." He said with no emotion.

"I will always have time for Justin and you know that so we can drop that right know. And why the hell are you wanting us to cool off now we have been together for 8 months why are you worried about it now?" I said trying to hold my temper down.

"I see how serious you to are getting and I worry that if something goes wrong you to wont be able to work together and I will have to move somebody out of the unit and you know it who it will be. I don't want this unit to be affected if this relationship doesn't work out."

I just stood out and blew out a breath of air, "We had this conversation when me and Jay started dating. And we both promised that if it didn't work out that nothing would effect this unit. We gave you our word so you just have to accept it. And from now on if you are worried about my relationship talk to me instead of trying to scare Jay."

With a nod of his head that was the end of the conversation and I walked out.

* * *

We had been at Molly's for a good few hours and I was working on my 2nd beer when Jay took my hand a grabbed my attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I could feel the concern in his words.

I just tried to play off what I was saying and happen to distract him, "Nothing, why would you think that?"

"Because you have barely said anything to anybody all night and you are only on your second beer when earlier today you had the full intention of getting hammered. Plus you have your little sad look on your face"

Damn him knowing me so well. I guess there was no hope of me getting around this.

"Those girls reminded me of my old life today. I could have been them. I almost was them. I have never told anybody this but if Voight hadn't gotten me the day he had then I would have been one of those girls. The same week Voight found me I was supposed to be loaded with Heroin balloons the day after Voight found me. Today just made me think and give me a glimpse of what would have happened if he hadn't gotten me out of there." By now I was trying hard to hold in tears.

Jay just put his drink down on the table and turned me around and pulled me into his chest and rubbed my back, "Thank you for telling me. Even thought Voight really pisses me off sometimes I will always be grateful to him for saving you. I don't even know what my life would be like if I didn't have you. That will never be your life and you will never have to go through or be put in a situation like that as long as im around. I love you"

After I had finally stopped crying silently into his shirt and pulled back and pulled his face to mine and kissed him. That had to be one of the sweetest things he had ever said to me.

When we finally pulled back I looked him in the eye and said "I love you to." I wiped my eyes and downed the rest of my beer, "Now that I have told you that and it is off my chest I am ready to get hammered." And with that I waved a bartender over and asked for a shot of Vodka.

From beside me I could hear Jay say "Oh gosh here we go"

* * *

** I know this has taken me absolutely forever to get up and I am so sorry! Sadly school starts in one day for me so I will start to try and update on weekends when I have time. So yet again I am soooo soooo sorry for the very late update. If you would like to see anything in the upcoming chapter leave it in a review or PM me.**

**Please leave me a review**


	7. I am so sorry

**I know all of you are probably really angry at me for not updating recently. To be honest I am kind of mad at myself for it. I have started back school which gives me less time to write but I will try my absolute hardest to get chapters up.**

**Now for good news... Chicago PD starts this week! OMG I thought this wait was going to be the end of me. I am so excited. I am also very excited for Chicago Fire to start as well.**

**Now I have kind of challenge for everybody! I really want to get all these episodes finished by the time the new season starts. I know what you are thinking.. That's impossible! Well it will be without your help. If you could find it in your heart and have the time I would love it if yall helped me. I know I am on the episode of Conventions but you can send me helpful suggestions for any of the episodes. And when I say helpful suggestions I mean ways that I can turn the Erin and Jay scenes into parts that are altered since they are dating. Thank you so much for all your help!**

**Oh and after you watch the premiere I would love to talk with some of you about it. Just PM me on here and we can talk all day about it. Thank you. **


	8. Conventions

**I am so sorry for the long-awaited update. I don't really have an explanation except that I had writers block. I will be sure to update as much as I can and I will even try to get caught up with all the new episodes. Again I am truly sorry.**

**Now that I have apologized I really want to talk about the episode from this week. I loved it! I was absolutely one of the best episodes. If you didn't know there is a spoiler going around that Jay is spending the night in bed with Erin. One can only hope!**

* * *

I had just gotten off my flight and was majorly exhausted. The last thing I wanted to do was see somebody from highschool especially Stephanie. And the nerve of her saying that she thought I would be running from the cops instead of being one. Then she just went and assumed that I was single.

Well one thing I was sure of was that I was going to the reunion and I wouldn't be alone.

* * *

"Have you noticed that Platt loves you or something" Jay said as we came into the station. I wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying as we started up the stairs.

"You own a suit don't you?" I asked as I put the code in to unlock the gate.

He gave me a confused look like he didn't know what to expect, "Yeah. Why?"

"Your coming to my high school reunion with me. Oh and by the way were engaged." I said swinging the door open and not giving him a chance to answer or ask any questions.

* * *

Me and Jay were waiting for our suspect to come out of the convention so we could take him back to the station. While I was pacing and trying to come up with our cover story for the reunion Jay was looking at his phone.

"Why can we just be us. I think we are pretty damn great" He said looking away from his phone.

I just laughed, "You don't know the girls I went to school with they are vicious and bitchy. Now your story is that you got in early with Facebook, your worth at least 10 million."

"Why don't I just get a perm and got as Mark Zuckerberg." **(I know I didn't spell that right oops)** He said with a chuckle. I know he was just trying to calm me down but there was no way any of these girls were going expect this.

* * *

As we were sitting in the car I was still trying to come up with some details to improve me and Jay's story. I had to get this right.

"You know that you are telling me a lot about you by making up this story" Jay said with a grin on his face.

"What would it tell you about me?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand that wasn't resting on the steering wheel, "I don't just want to date you forever. Have you ever actually given serious thought to us getting married one day?"

I thought about his question for a minute. Of course I had, I loved Jay and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I just wasn't ready yet. I didn't know what was holding me back but I just knew I wasn't ready or at least I don't think I was ready.

I turned around in my seat to look at him, "Of course I have thought about it. I'm just... I don't know not ready yet. I do love you and I will always love you I just don't think im ready yet. Are you okay with that?"

He squeezed my hand, "Of course I am okay with that. And I love you to"

* * *

I don't know what I was thinking going to the reunion. I didn't need to prove myself to any of these girls. I hadn't talked to any of them in 15 years and I probably would never talk to them again.

After I had decided that I didn't want to go to the reunion anymore. So me and Jay got in the car and decided to go home. He didn't ask me any questions because I think he knew that even I didn't have the answers or could put them into words.

When we opened the door to my apartment he hung his coat up on the door and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, "I just want you to know that I am proud of you. I didn't know you back then but I'm proud of what you have made your self. I'm going to go get in the shower and then we can go to bed because I am exhausted. Sound good?" He asked resting his head on my shoulder.

"That sounds perfect and thank you." I said turning around and giving him a quick kiss. He let go of my waist and headed to the bathroom.

I was just taking my shoes off and putting them away when I started thinking about today. When I was thinking about what we would be like together married I kind of liked the ideas of it. Even if I wasn't ready know I knew I would be ready one day. And I hope that one day would be with Jay.

* * *

**Okay here it is. This is not my favorite one and I am not that happy with it but I had to put something out there for you guys. I am already working on the next one so I hope to get it out tonight or tomorrow before work. I left out the scene where Erin tells him about her past because in my story he already know about her past and they are together so "one day" has already happened.**

**Like I said im not that happy with this chapter but I would love if you would give me a review and tell me what you think.**


	9. The Price We Pay

**I am so sorry for the majorly late update. I hurt my knee and had surgery on it and I tried to update in the hospital but they didnt have WiFi. What kind of hospital doesnt have WiFi. Then my laptop got messed up somehow and erased everything. I am on a 2 week break from school for Christmas. So I hope that know that I am out of school I will be able to update a good amount.**

After Justin left my apartment las night and with the new case that I thought was connected to Justin I was really not in the mood to hear Jay bitch about the atatude the Voight was giving him.

"Did you see the look on his face? And he called me by my first name he never does that!" Jay said

All I could do was sigh. I was really not in the mood to fight about Voight right now, "He has alot to worry about right now so he is just in a bad mood. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you."

I didnt really want to tell him that Justin came by last night while he was in the shower because they still dont really get along.

"Maybe he is still upset about me and you. When we told him we were together he was okay with it but he wasnt happy about it by any means." Jay said again. I swear if he kept talking I was going to punch him in the face. The only thing that kept me from doing that was I love him and I really didnt want to mess up his cute face.

* * *

Jay's wineing about Voight took a back seat when there was a bet going on who whould pay for dinner tongiht.

After we left the construction sight with a number that could potentially get us our killer I was really hoping that it wouldn't show Justin and I was also hoping that the footage wouldn't loose me my free dinner.

* * *

As soon as the interrogation was over I went home. Jay had a few things to finish up when I left but I knew he would be home soon. In the mean time while he was gone I ordered Chinease for the both of us.

To hell with the bet all I wanted is my takeout and my boyfriend

Right on kew here Jay comes throught the door.

"Okay what the hell happened today? The case is closed and I dont even know if we caught the killer or we just closed the case." Jay said hanging up his jacket and walking over to the couch.

"Its Voight. Just let it go," I said handing him his food, "I got your favorite."

In between butes he turned and looked at me, "What happened to dinner at The Purple Pig?"

"Well neither of us really won the bet and I really would just rather lay here with you and relax then go out" I said getting comfortable laying the top part of my body on Jay's chest.

I could feel him getting comfortable on the couch before he whispered, "I could spend everyday like this."

**There wasnt that many Erin and Jay scenes in the episode. I will hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days. Happy Hollidays!**


	10. Different Mistakes

**I know it has been forever since I have updated this story and I am enormously sorry. A lot has been going on and happening in my life and I haven't had time to write. I know I am extremely behind on this considering we are well into the second season of Chicago PD but I am trying to catch up.**

**Now that I have apologized let me start my rant on Linstead! I am so happy that they finally happened even for the time it lasted it gave me hope. I still have hope that in the next season (which has been confirmed) that we will see Linstead.**

**This chapters link together in no way except for the order of the episodes. The only thing that each chapter has in common is that Erin and Jay are together in all of** **them and Voight and everybody else know about them**.

**Now onto the next episode Different Mistakes**

Jay and I were laying in his bed fast asleep. We had just closed a major case and we were thankful that Voight had told everyone we could come in late so we could all get some much needed sleep.

Well we were asleep till the sound of one our phones rang through the room.

Groaning I rolled over as Jay turned around to his side of the nightstand where our phones were, "Is it mine or yours?" I groaned burying my head back into my pillow.

"Yours" He said handing me my phone.

I took the phone from him and walked out of the room to answer it so he could get some sleep before we had to go back to work in 2 hours. No use in both of us not getting any sleep.

"Hello" I said as I answered the phone not recognizing the number.

"Erin its Nadia. I need your help" She said in a whispering tone. Dont get me wrong I was happy she called and wanted help just maybe not when I was trying to get some sleep.

"Okay tell me where you are and I will come and find you" I said now in a rush trying to get all my stuff together to leave.

Once she gave me the address I hung up the phone and tiptoed back into the bedroom to get the keys to my car and to tell Jay I had to go.

"I have to go Jay" I said bending down to get my keys and give him a quick kiss before I left.

"Why? We dont have to be at work for another hour and a half." He said groaning as he tried to pull me back into bed. As tired as I was it was really hard for me to pull back from the thought of being warm and back asleep instead of going out into the cold Chicago air.

"I have to go get Nadia. I will explain later. Just go back to sleep and I will see you at work. Love you!" I said as I made my way out of the bedroom.

* * *

I had been in the squad a total of 20 minutes before Jay came in and he headed straight for the break room. I figured he would have been here long before I was and I was curious about where he had been.

I stood in the door way of the break room, "Where have you been? I made it here before you did."

I must have scared him because he almost dropped his empty coffee cup, "Got up a little later than I had wished and then got caught in traffic. How did it go with Nadia?"

"Good. She has decided she wants to get out and get clean and wants my help. She is going to be staying in my place till I can get her into a program. I thought maybe while she is at my place maybe I can stay with you." I said wrapping my arms around him with a mischevious look in my eyes.

"Mhm I think I like the sound of that" He said and I could feel his arms tightening around me

I was about to ask him more about why he was so late because I really didnt believe his excuse when we could hear the door to Voight's office close and we knew that meant it was time for the briefing.

* * *

After going by my apartment and finding nobody there I decided to go by and see everybody else at Molly's. When I got there I took the empty seat that was next to Jay and huddled up close to his side.

"I thought I would see you back at my place. How did it go with Nadia?" Jay asked putting his arm around me.

I took the shot that was in front of him, "Ask me after I have had a few drinks."

I guess he understood that it didnt go well and that I would talk about it when I was ready.

**There really wasn't any Linstead scenes in this episode so I had to make up a few. I hope they are okay. My spellcheck isn't working for some reason some please ignore all of the misspellings and my terrible grammar. ****I know I have 2 stories going right now but for now this one will be my main focus but know that I am working on my other one also I just want to get this one caught up. I will probably be posting one or two more chapters tonight and hopefully more tomorrow. Again I am very sorry for the long wait.**

**Leave me a review please!**


	11. A Material Witness

We had only been awake for a few hours when my phone started to ring. If it was anybody except the president they were going to wish they never called me at 2 am.

"What Antonio?" I said rolling Jay's arm off me.

"Voight got arrested tonight. And before you ask me the dozen questions I don't know why. One of my old buddies at vice called and told me." He said sounding like he had just been woken up as well.

"Damn it" I sighed falling back into my pillow, "Okay thanks. I guess we can figure it out in the morning. Night Antonio."

"What did Antonio want so early in the damn morning? Please don't tell me we have a case. Can't people wait till noon to kill each other" Jay said groaning and wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me back into his chest.

"No there isn't a case,"I said cuddling back into his arm,"I'll tell you when we have to get up. Go back to sleep."

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me what that was about?" I asked driving away from whatever mystery house Jay had me take us to.

He had this glazed over look in his eye when he answered me, "Don't worry about it."

We had stopped at a red light so I turned around to look at him, "I know when something isn't worth worrying about and that was something to worry about. Whose house was that and why did we have to stop there?" Maybe if

I looked him in the eye he would tell me the truth.

"I was just checking up on something. I promise it is nothing for you to worry about. Can we get going now? The lights green." He replied back.

Not once did he look me in the eye.

* * *

I was in the break room getting some water to take with my tylenol. The smell of that PCP along with the huge bruise that was forming on my side from tackling T-Mac all came together to create a massive headache.

"Hey are you okay?" Jay said coming to stand next to me in the break room.

I swallowed the painkillers, Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well let me think. 1) You tackled at 250 pound man 2) You smelt PCP that would peel paint off of the walls 3) You are favoring your right side which I think probably has a nice size bruise on it by now. Want to try and tell me your okay now?" He said with a sideways grin.

"Here are the answers to all of what you just said. 1) More like 300 pounds, 2) It wasn't that bad, 3) Yes, I have a bruise but i'm fine. There is one thing that is bothering me though," I said turning around to fully face him," I know when somebody is keeping something from me and you are most definitely keeping something from me. What is up with that house and whoever lives in it? You know you can tell me anything and I will help and not judge you."

I really thought I had gotten through to him and he was about to tell me something.

"You don't wanna know" He said walking out of the break room.

I guess he wasn't going to tell me anything. I guess I would help when the time comes.

* * *

**I know it has been a couple of weeks since my last update, But hey at least it wasn't a couple months so I think I am getting a little better (Not really)**

**Who cried at that crossover last night. I know I did! Derek Haas has said that dark days are coming for Erin so hopefully Jay will be there to help her threw them. He has also said that Linstead will have to make some choices this summer. I swear this man wants to make me go crazy.**

**Now let me talk to you about the next episode. It is honestly not one of my favorites because I feel that Erin should have been there for Jay and trusted him. I do have 2 different ways I could write the next chapter and when you review tell me what direction you like best:**

**I redo the episode and make Erin his alibi and have them investigate the case the way that Olinsky helped him.**

**Or I could just skip the whole episode all together.**

**It doesn't really matter what way I do it. I think I know what one you are all going to pick :) Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	12. At Least it's Justice

**If you read my previous update of Knight in Shining Kevlar you know my reason for not updating sooner. I am very truly sorry that it has taken me this long. My grandparents died within a month of each other and it kinda rocked my world for a while and then school started. But nevertheless here I am and back to the wonderful world of FanFiction!**

* * *

When I got upstairs to the unit I knew something was off. I could see Commander Perry in Voight's office. It looked like they were waiting for somebody. Perry only came up here if something was wrong or someone was in trouble.

I knew it couldn't be me because they would have called me in already. The only other person here was Al and I knew he didn't do anything so that only left a few options and by the look that Al was giving me I knew who it was they were waiting on.

Jay

He didn't ride with me this morning because I had some errands to do before work and he was still in the shower when I left. I was thinking about texting him and warning him when I heard somebody coming up the stairs.

"Please be Antonio. Please be Ruzek" I kept saying in my head

It was to late Jay was here and being called in.

I didn't even know what to think could be wrong until all told me that a pedophile named Lonnie Rodeger was dead. I had no clue who he was talking about till he told me and then it all clicked.

This is whose house we stopped at. This is why Jay has been so stressed out.

I knew there was no way that Jay could have done this. He wasn't like Voight and did not approve of these methods. I also knew he couldn't have done it because when I fell asleep he was still up watching the game and I didn't feel him leave.

It could have been possible he could have left without me noticing since I was so tired but I still didn't believe he did it. There was no way that my boyfriend killed Lonnie.

I grabbed all my stuff off my desk and turned to Al, "Tell Jay to meet me in the car when he is done. Then tell Voight that I will be back in whenever Jay is cleared from IAB"

* * *

"Jay what happened in that office." I asked from my spot on the couch. Jay was pacing the floor and it was making me nervous.

"They have me following Lonnie's car the night he was killed." He said running his fingers through his hair. Yet another one of his nervous habits.

This was not looking good. But still if all the evidence in the world said he was guilty I would still believe that he was innocent.

"Why were you following Lonnie." I asked trying to put the pieces together in my head.

"I left to go get more beer during a break in the game. I would have told you but you looked so peaceful and I knew that you were tired so I just left. I was leaving the store when I saw him. All I did was follow him to make sure he got home. When I saw him walk through the door to his house he

was alive I swear."

He finally stopped pacing and I stood up to grab his hands, "Nobody thinks you did this Jay. Especially not me."

All he did was scoff at my words, "Yeah right. You should have heard what Antonio said to me and the looks I got walking to the car," then it went from being silent to Jay having this wide grin on his face, "I have to do a few things but I will be back I swear"

Before I could ask where he was going he pecked my lips and was out the door. Let's just hope he doesn't get into anymore trouble while he is out.

* * *

"What in the hell happened to your face?" I asked setting the beer on the coffee table that I was drinking before my boyfriend came in with a nice fist

size bruise on his cheek.

"Lets just say Antonio was mad and still has doubts that I did this." He said walking into the living room with a bag of peas on his face.

"Was going to see him for whatever you wanted worth that" I asked pointing up to his cheek.

"It does because it proves that I didn't do this and I have proof!" He says slapping the file down onto the coffee table

* * *

.

"Wow that was...Wow" I said laying down back onto Jay's chest. We were celebrating proving Jay's innocence and being cleared of all charges.

"How's that for a celebration" He asked kissing the top of my head.

"Better than my idea of getting a drink at Molly's" I chuckled curling into his side. I felt like I had just run a marathon and I was so tired. But my god was it worth it!

"Hey Er?" Jay asked moving the hair off my shoulder and running his fingers down my back.

"Hmmm"

"How did you know that I didn't do it when everybody else convicted me on the spot."

I looked up and him and saw the look in his eyes and just kissed him. It wasn't like the other kisses we shared tonight. This wasn't rough and lustful but full of passion and love.

"Because the Jay Halstead I love couldn't do that"

* * *

**I feel like now I know how hard it is to write an episode of this show! Leave a review at the end please! Expect the next chapter by at least Thursday depending on how much work I have.**


	13. Turn the Lights Off

**Im back! Im know I have been gone for a while and I dont really have an excuse exceot that life has been moving fast and I forgot to try and make time for this. Im not going to try and give specific times anymore when I can update becasue I feel like I let you donw when I dont update then but I iwll try and update more. I definatly know that there will be another chapter up tomorrow thought. **

**So real quick can we talk about some LINSTEAD! They went cannon omg! And the fact that Jesse posted they are back together omg! It had be fan girl-ing like a teenager.**

**So here is my chapter called Turn off the lights.**

The alarm wasnt the thing I wanted to hear this seemed Jay and I had just went to sleep.

All though we did stay up late into the night "celebrating" him getting reinstated.

I turned the alarm off and started a slow trail of kisses up Jay's chest to his mouth.

I knew that he was awake when his breathing changed and when I got to his mouth he responded to my kiss,"Mmmm, you already want to go another round? Jeez Er im going to need to re-hydrate before we can go again. You have warn me out!"

Laughing I roll over and get out of bed,pulling the sheet with me, "Yeah you can re-hydrate by yourself in the shower. Its time for work."

"Why don't you join me and we can re-hydrate together?"Jay said rolling towards me and trying to pull the sheet off of me.

Trying to bat his hand away and not fall was no easy task but when I finally go far enough away I started trying to look for my clothes so I could go and get us some breakfast.

"I would love to but then we would be late for work and I would hate to have to explain to Voight that we were late because my boyfriend wanted a quickie in the shower before work. Besides I was gonna go and get us some food since it seems there is no food here," I say turning in circles still looking for my clothes.

I had everything but one thing and I didn't remember taking it off but I definitely know who did, "Jay Halstead where in the hell did you put my bra?"

"Jay I don't know about this."I say as we were gearing up to go find Ramerez.

"What the plan or the part where we send in Nadia to help Burgess?" He said slinging his vest on over his shoulders.

I turned around to help him secure the Velcro strips on the sides, "You know what part im talking about. I know I suggested this but im not so sure anymore. What if there is drugs there and they want her to do some Jay? I got her clean and now im sending her right back to hte very thing I tried to get her away from. She is only 30 days sober Jay."

Turning around to face me after I finished with his vest he slid his hands down my arm till he got to my hands, "She is gonna be okay Erin. She agreed to help us so she knows what she is getting into. Plus you will be right outside ready to bust in and help her when the time is right. And if she does take something then you will be right there to pull her out of the rabbit hole just like you did before."

It seemed that Jay always knew exactly what to say, "Have I told you that I love you today?"

"Actually you told me that and a numerous amount of other things last night", He said with a grin on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes, "but its still nice to hear you say it."

Standing on my toes to reach him I kissed him on the cheek, "Well then I love you"

I had just shut the door to the apartment when I heard a groan come from the direction of the living room.

"Jay is that you?" I said with my hand on my gun that was resting on my hip.

Please tell me nobody was stupid enough to break into a detectives house tonight because I was really not in the mood for it. First Nadia has to do drugs again and then my boyfriend gets beat up by a wanna be thug.

"Yeah its me," He said with a rasp obviously in pain, "how is Nadia?"

"Fine. Why are you here though?I thought Voight send you home to rest."

"This is my home." Jay said trying to get comfortable on the couch and groaning in pain.

It made me feel a little bit better knowing that even in the amount of pain that Jay had to be in he still waited up to make sure that I got in okay and that everything with Nadia went okay.

"Well Nadia is fine and im home so now we can go to bed," I said helping him stand up from the couch,"You probably should but some ice on those ribs and that face to keep the swelling down. Let me grab you some ice and tylonal,"I said making a deture to the kitchen.

"Im still handsome though right?" He said needing a little boost to his ego. Since Ramerez got away form him I know that he needed a little boost to make himself feel a little better.

"Yes you are my handsome sexy beast." I said giving him the boost he needed and the helping hand he needed to get to the bedroom. He was nice enough to stay up and wait for me the least I could do was boost him up a little bit.

"So maybe we can play a little Scrabble then" He said trying to kiss my neck. God even busted ribs wasnt going to keep him down but I certainly wasnt going to help him injure himself some more.

"In your dreams Rocky" I said dropping him onto the bed


	14. Crossover!

**Hey guys! I know this chapter was supposed to be up a couple of days ago but do to the rainfall that has been going on along with the flooding and thunder and lightning staying on the computer to to update just wasn't possible.**

**Oh and did anybody see on Derek Haas twitter where he said that Erin would be physically hurt in the crossover! This could be such an opportunity for Linstead! Im so excited for the crossover omg. **

**Anyway here is the new chapter. This was the crossover episodes in season 1 with Chicago Fire and I watched both and since there wasn't any Chicago pd scenes in the first part of the crossover I kinda just put something together.**

**Happy New Year everybody and lets hope for a happy linstead year as well!**

It was late morning and Jay and I were relaxing in the living room at his place

Voight had given us the morning of since there was no pressing cases at the moment. And for that I was grateful because it gave me time to think of a way to ask Jay a question that had been lingering in my mind for a while.

If he wanted to move in together.

It wasn't that I was scared of his answer because I was pretty confident of what it would be. I guess I was just scared that something would happen to us if we took this step and that is would have disastrous consequences to our relationship.

I admit it yes I had commitment issues.

Well I guess there is no time like the present to take the plunge.

"Hey Jay!" I yell to him from the couch to where he was in the kitchen making us a late breakfast.

"Yeah" He says coming into the kitchen carrying a plate that contained each of our breakfasts.

"I have a question for you and you don't have to answer it right away" I say taking a bite of the eggs that he had made.

Another good thing about living with him was that he can cook x10 better than I can.

"Oh gosh this is sounding serious." He says sitting his coffee on the table in front of us.

Here goes nothing," Well I was just wondering if...," I started before something flashing on the tv caught my attention with breaking news,"What in the hell?!"

"Oh my god. This cant be happening. Not here and in our city." Jay says staring shell shocked at the tv.

I still couldn't believe what I was seeing and it was staring me right here in the face, "Somebody bombed Chicago Med. I cant believe this. How could... Wait was the charity run happening today?"

"Yeah" Jay says still staring shell shocked at the tv.

And then just like that with the ringing of both of our phones no doubt a call coming from the team our quiet and calm morning was thrown out of the window.

"Erin are you okay?" Jay was the first one to reach me after Cruz and Mills saved me from having my throat slit.

"Yeah im good" I say sitting and taking a minute to take in everything that just happened.

Usually talking to a suspect didn't turn into a hostage situation with a knife to your throat but then again what about today had been normal.

"Thank god Cruz and Mills got to you when they did. I dont know what I would have done if something would have happened to you,"Jay said grabbing my hand," I think that I definitely owe Mills and Cruz a drink."

"Hey," I say taking his face in my hands,"Im fine. Nothing happened to me and Im fine I promise. But after tonight you might be buying me a drink along with Mills and Cruz."

I could see the edges of a smile coming to his lips, "You got it," Jay says leaving a lingering kiss on the side of my temple, "Lets go catch these guys and then go and spend the night at my place. How does that sound?"

"I thought you were going to buy Mills and Cruz a drink," I say remembering his statement about the firefighters that saved my life, "I also remember being promised a drink"

"I can make you a drink at my place and I can but the guys a drink any other day. After today I just want to curl up next to the women I love and be thankful that we are both here and can see another day"

That could almost bring a tear to my eye,"How did I get so lucky?"

"Hmm I dont know. I guess it helps that your hot,"that just earned him a slap to the back of the head,"Ow! Hey you didnt let me finish. It helps that you are hot and that I have loved you since the moment we were partnered together."

"Nice save," I say rubbing the back of his neck,"I love you to. Now lets go catch these guys so we can get home."

Jay and I were laying in his bed relishing in the after glow of what we had just done.

What we had just done you couldn't call it sex. No this was making love. Even though that sounds really corny that is the only thing that I could possibly call it. It wasnt fast and rough but instead slow and romantic and intimate. We took turn mapping out each others body and taking care of each other. This wasnt about sex this was all about the love.

Neither one of use had come back to his place imagining that this was how things would turn out. But after the day that we had just had it felt like it was needed and natural. A intimate and loving way to show how each other just how much we love each other.

I turn over and rest my head on Jay's chest,"Hey Jay"

"Yeah babe" he says sweeping my hair out of my face and resting his hand on my back

"Do you want to move in together?" I ask springing the question on him that I had been thinking about all day.

"What" Jay says stilling his hand that had been slowly rubbing circles in my back.

Okay maybe springing him with it wasnt my best decision.

Taking a deep breath I prepared the speech I had be going over in my head all day, "We spend all of our time at one of our places and we have been together for awhile now. I love you and I just want something that we can call our and to be home."

Jay had a unreadable expression on his face, "Are you sure?" He asked playing with the ends of my hair.

"Im positive. I have been thinking about this for a while now and I think we are ready. We spend most of our time here any way and most of my stuff is here. I thought we could move into your place because it is closer and all of our stuff is here.I also thought that I would keep my apartment to. Just in case something happens between us I want to be smart about this. Plus it is bigger than your place so if sometime in the future we wanted a family it would be there. Or we could get..."

He cuts me off of my rant by pulling me up and cutting me off with a slow passionate kiss.

"Yes," Jay says when he finally breaks the kiss,"Anywhere I am with you feels like home but now it will be offical. Now when d..."

This time I am the one to cut him off with a kiss.

Looks like there was no need to be nervous in the first place.

-**Here it is. Im not to happy with it but tell me what you think by leaving a review! Thanks and happy new year!**


End file.
